Sam Winchester's Valedictorian Speech
by Miia Swann
Summary: When John Winchester dragged his sons away, Sam had thought his big moment was gone. But now, there he stood, on stage, in front of a hundred people, with no prepared speech, all because Bobby and Dean had somehow managed to get him back to school for his graduation day. And thanks to them, he knew exactly what to say. [one shot]


When Bobby had woken him up at 3 a.m in the morning to run an errand, he had assumed they were going on a quick hunting trip. Not willing to argue with the older man like he would do with his father, he had gone along. Four hours later, he had woken up in Bloomington, right outside the school he had graduated from, tripping over his words in overjoyed gratitude.

"John ain't gonna know and next time your idjit brother best have an idea thats better than breaking his bones" Was all the gruff hunter had said.

But that didn't mean Sam could choke down all the emotions. When their father had ordered them to pack up and leave, Sam had thrown a fit. This was his moment. He had finished high school. He was going to give the Valedictorian speech. Dean of course had said nothing then and it had infuriated him even more. One more week later, Dean had taken a fall during their latest hunt and gotten them both dumped at Bobby's.

Not for one second though, had Sam suspected he would end up standing here today, in front of all these people, having his moment again. He glanced at his classmates for a second and then searched out the crowd for Bobby, wishing again that his brother had come along too, before he started to speak.

_ I know I ditched school two weeks ago and I know most of you won't agree that I even have the right to speak here on your last day when I spent only three months where most of you spent years. I promise i'll let Sidney do the actual speech, since this stage is rightfully hers and also since I ripped mine up when I left. But it would mean so much to me if all of you could hear me out for just a bit.._

_ See, to most of you, this is a new beginning but for me? My dad's job takes us places, and I've never spent longer than four months anywhere. And my whole life I've lived on the road with my dad and brother. When you live like that, schools and classmates don't really mean anything. You are always the new kid, you are always trying to catch up and you are always leaving before you begin. So new beginnings don't matter much to me._

_ To some of you, its the end of what you've always known. Its like leaving behind a home, a life, a part of you. Thats what I always hear. And it makes me wonder what thats like. Not the leaving behind bit, I already got that covered. I'm talking about having something to treasure, something precious, something to lose. When I wrote up my first speech, I thought about it a long time but I didn't have an answer then. I do have one now though. _

_ I have one now and I can't imagine how all of you do it. Walk out of here with smiles when you are leaving behind something that's been so constant in your life. I would probably just break down in some dark corner. Maybe that's because I only have one constant in my life to ever hold on to, but to some level, the idea of losing something familiar and something that's always been there, its got to be the same and I find it scares me._

_ Because it turns out I have a constant too. I have a brother. An older one who i'm sure some of you have seen. He - uh - he raised me. After my mom died and my dad took this job that keeps him away, my brother - who was just four himself - raised me. All alone._

_ And I don't think I've ever appreciated him enough, especially since he's the best big brother there is. I know, everyone says that, but Dean? He's.. he's something else. Like today, i'm here because he took a very intentional fall from the stairs just so we had an excuse to not head out with our dad. Most of you think its extreme but thats Dean for you._

_ He'll watch out for me. He'll sit up with my homework all night when he hasn't had a chance to do his own. He'll get the bullies off my back in every new school and he'll drive me to the library and wait there all night long without a single complain. He'll worry about the food and the rent and just everything else so I don't have a care in the world and he- I can't begin to - He does his best to give me the world no matter what it means for him._

_ And losing him, its not something I can ever imagine. He's my constant. And maybe all of you can move on from yours, but I can't, not from mine, not ever. But I can grow; because that's also part of what today is about isn't it? Growing up? Being your own person? Taking over your own life?_

_ I can do that. I don't know where my life is going now, I don't know what I am going to do next. But I know this. I owe my brother, I owe him so much, least of all for giving me a chance to stand here today. So no matter where life takes me, I know what i'm going to grow up to be and that's a kick ass little brother._

_ I'm going to try to grow up and be the kind of brother he is to me. Someone who can watch his back, someone who he can depend on like I can on him. _

_You have to have someone you can count on Dean and that is going to be me._

_ What i'm saying is, I am going to do my bit from now, pull my own weight and not complain and I won't ever let you down. _

_ Because here, today, being little Sammy ends, today I choose to grow up, today, I choose to be Sam Winchester, the world's best little brother._

_ I wish you were here big brother, but seriously, Thank you man, for everything….And thank you all for listening. And uh, good luck with your lives and everything. Thanks._

Miles away, lying on a ragged couch in South Dakota, Dean snapped his phone shut, disconnecting Bobby's call and simply allowing himself to feel everything Sam's speech had stirred within him and smiling contently.

* * *

**A/N : Written because we've been running low on Winchester Bromance. Thank you for reading :) Do leave a review...**


End file.
